Cullen Enterprises
by forbidden-fruit123
Summary: Bella Swan is a 27 year old who can't seem to find a job which she would enjoy. Until she applies to Cullen Enterprises as an assistant to a sexy CEO of the company. Guess who her boss is! Maybe some lemony goodness in future. M to be safe. Review please


**Okay, 2nd fan fiction. I'm not really sure if this is going to be a good story so i would appreciate it if you would review if you liked the idea. Thanks. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella, Bella. Get up, now. Or I swear to God I'll get the cold water!" Alice was jumping on my bed screaming in my ear and the worst thing is, the stuff she is saying would actually happen if I didn't get up in about two minutes!

"Okay, okay Alice. I'm up. What time is it?." I replied sleepily as I rolled over and caught a glimpse of my alarm clock. "5.00 am, what the hell Alice are you insane? Why are you waking me up at this time?"

"Well, firstly because yesterday you asked me to and secondly because you have an interview at 9.00 so I think you'd better get ready now." She climbed off my bed and started to rifle through the very few outfits that I could afford to buy. "Here, this one is perfect. The cullens are going to love this one!" She was holding up a dark blue skirt suit that I had bought not long ago, well she had told me to buy it.

"Okay Alice, I'll wear that one but only if you get out now please!"

"Fine but you'd better wear it or I'll kill you!" She didn't even wait for my response she just walked out the door and into her apartment across the hall.

After I had gotten out of bed the rest was all sort of a blur, that was until I arrived at my usual coffee place for my morning usual and someone ran straight into me with a steaming cup of coffee in their hand that ended up all down my suit jacket and his.

"Oh, shit. I am so very sorry. I should really start looking where I am going!" He looked up from where he was inspecting his jacket and looked into my eyes. _Oh My God. Am I dreaming?_ I thought to myself as I looked straight into the emerald eyes of a bronze- haired Adonis. "Hello? Excuse me?" _oops I think I've been staring._ I shook my head and answered.

"Oh, sorry. Em. . . it's just that my head is elsewhere today 'cause I've got an interview at 9.00 and it has me distracted so it was just as much my fault as it was yours!"

"Oh, okay. If you don't mind me asking, where are you interviewing for?" He asked with hesitation.

"No, no. It's fine. Cullen Enterprises. There is an opening for a new assistant for one of the CEOs there so I thought I'd try my luck at it." I grimaced slightly at the last part and looked up to his face, he was wearing a smug grin and was just about to ask him why when I glanced at my watch. "Oh my God, it's 8.45. I'm gonna be late."

"That's okay. It's just around the corner so you'll be fine." He told me with a crooked grin, so I turned around and speed walked to my destination. When I was a few metres away he called out, "OH, hey, sorry about your jacket." I turned and gave him a small smile and wave then walked off.

The elevator ride to the top floor was insufferable, the butterflies in my stomach were working overtime and I couldn't get the Greek god out of my thoughts. As the elevator reached the top floor, I walked out and checked in at the reception. The tall, leggy blonde behind the desk asked me to follow her and I did, into a large office with four people in it.

"Here you go." Said the receptionist. "Good luck."

"Thank you." She smiled politely and left.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" The man behind the desk asked while looking at my résumé.

"Yes, sir. But please call me Bella. Only my mother calls me Isabella when she's angry." He let out a throaty chuckled and motioned for me to sit on the chair in front of his desk. He then pointed to the four people sitting on the couch that was against the wall.

"Bella, I am Carlisle and this is Esme, my beautiful wife." The absolutely gorgeous woman blushed slightly and stood up, I did too and held out my hand but she pulled me into a warm hug and said hello in my ear. "This next young man is my eldest son, Emmett." He too stood up and I visibly cowered, he was huge and had a lot of muscle. He must have noticed me shrink back because he chuckled and gave me a bear hug. "Our next son, Edward, is obviously running a little late so you'll meet him so, he is the one you will be working for. And this here is our adoptive son, Jasper." He stood up and gave my hand a shake before sitting back down and I did too. "Okay, Bella so I see here you studied at …" He was cut off by someone flying in the door. I turned around and saw him. "Nice for you to finally join us, son. Edward, Bella - Bella, Edward." Carlisle introduced us and I looked at Edward who gave me a knowing smile. I blushed.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Have I met you before?" I giggled and he extended his hand for me to shake, which I took without hesitation and as our hands touched there was a tingle of electricity shoot through our finger- or it felt like it, we both looked at our hands and then Edward suddenly let go of my hand and sat down in the chair next to mine.

"I think so, we met for coffee one time. I see you've changed your jacket." He chuckled and it sounded like music to my ears.

"Now I remember. Yes I did. That's why I am so late." Someone else cleared their throat and I turned to see them staring at us intently. "Hi, Mum, Emmett, Jasper, Dad." He nodded at each one and then turned to face his father.

"Not that this has anything to do with this interview son, but would you mind telling us how you know Bella here?"

"Oh you know it's the funniest story actually, you see the wet patch on her jacket here." He held out my jacket for everyone to see. "That was my doing." Someone guffawed and I blushed ten shades of pink in the space of a few seconds. "Shut it Emmett, you giant idiot. Bella was walking into the coffee shop around the corner and I walked straight into her with coffee in my hand and the coffee went over us both. But of course when she said she had an interview with us, I didn't tell her it would be for my new assistant, I thought it would be fun. So there you have it. End of story please continue dad."

"Oh, Okay. Son." And with that he finished up the interview, which had gone surprisingly well, I felt at ease in Edward's presence, that's probably why I didn't get angry that morning. "Okay Bella, we will discuss and get back to you soon, Thank you." I was just about to stand up when Edward spoke.

"No Bella, you sit. Dad can I speak to you alone for a moment please?" With that he led his father out into an adjoining room and was back within five minutes with a goofy grin on his face, although I had no clue why it was there. "Bella?"

"Yes." I replied as I stood up.

"Welcome to Cullen Enterprises!"

* * *

**Did you like it?! I wont bother carrying on if you didn't. But also if you didn't i would like to hear why for stories in the future. :) Constructive Criticism please people.**

**x**


End file.
